The present invention relates generally to an electrical outlet, and more particularly to an electrical outlet which is controlled by electronic signal and is provided with a plurality of receptacles for receiving a plurality of plugs at the same time.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electrical outlet 80 of the prior art is provided with a plurality of receptacles 81, 82, a switch circuit device 83, and a current detection circuit 85. The switching of the appliance plugged into the main receptacle 81 controls the switching of other appliances plugged into the receptacles 82.
The prior art electrical outlet 80 is defective in design in that all appliances are switched simultaneously, and that the appliances can not be switched independently. For example, a computer is plugged into the main receptacle 81, whereas the peripheral equipments are plugged into the receptacles 82. Some of the peripheral equipments may not be used along with the computer. As long as the computer is turned on, all peripheral equipments are switched on along with the computer, thereby resulting in the energy waste.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical outlet with a plurality of receptacles which are independently controlled in supplying power.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an electrical outlet with a plurality of receptacles which are electronically controlled in supplying power.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.